The Beautifly effect
by Ashabel
Summary: They say a small change can change everything. This is one of them times. Follow Ash and Giselle through Kanto and beyond. Traveling through each region together and growing closer as time goes on. Eventually Ash X Giselle. (Yes they will age) (Currently in Kanto)


**A/N: All rights to respectful owners. Sorry about the grammar need a beta for this story. Hope you enjoy future chapter will be much longer.**

They say a single tinny change in history can change every this is one of those times.

"Ash I just don't get it! Why are you being so nice to that bully!" Misty snapped .

" She not a bully Misty I know a bully and after spending time alone with her o can tell she actually a kind person. "

"Well if that's how you feel Ash Ketchum I am out of here! Forget my bike I won't hang around here a moment longer." With that the hot headed girl stormed off.

" You know Ash she right. But when you learn to see reason you'll know where were heading when your ready to apologise. Maybe some alone times what you need. " Brock said and walked off to find Misty.

Ash was sad that he had fallen out with Brock and Misty but was annoyed at the same time. He plopped down under a tree.

"Ash what's wrong you look sad." Gisale said noticing him as she walked by with a backpack on her shoulder. Ash didn't notice but she wasn't in her school uniform. She was in a similar pair of knees socks and smart shoes but she now wore a sky blue knee length dress.

"It's nothing just had a fight with Brock and Misty."

"Oh what about?" She asked concerned.

"Well about you?"

"Me? " She asked.

"Yeah Misty thinks your still a bully even if you apologised to Joe. She can't see why I like you and Brock agrees with her. He told me when I'm ready to apologise I'll know where to find them."

"I'm truly sorry Ash for the trouble I have caused you."

Ash shook his head. "It's not your fault it's there's."

" Thanks Ash I appreciate it." She smiled and Ash smiled back

"So what you going to do now Ash?"

"Guess I will catch lots of Pokemon and continue to collect more gym badges."

"Well in that case how about we travel together. I'm going out on an actual journey my self. What do you say Ash?"

Ash looked up now noticing Gisale was not in her uniform and had a backpack.

"Sure Gisale I'd love to."

"goodie it will be so much fun travelling with a friend." she said offering Ash a hand up and he smiled at her taking it.

"You know Ash how often do them Team Rocket losers try steal Pikachu?" She asked.

"Oh at least once a week." Ash said.

"Then logically would it not be more prudent to keep him in his Pokeball? Because one day the unthinkable may happen and they actually steal him."

"You do have a point but it's up to Pikachu. He gets uncomfortable in it."

" I think I have the solution to that." She rummaged in her bag.

Pulling out a black and good pokeball.

"This Ash is a luxury ball. It's been known to be good for Pokemon who don't like staying in their balls. We could go to the Pokemon Center that a few minutes away and use the machine to transfer Pikachu to it."

Ash considered it taking the ball from her, thanking her. "What say Buddy willing to give it a chance? I know you don't like it but it will keep you safe from Team Rocket." Pikachu had been listening to all. of this and nodded after thinking for a few minutes.

"Okay Buddy lets give it a try." And with that the pair headed to the Pokemon Centre.

After arriving nurse Joy set the process up and Pikachu was transferred from his ball to the Luxury ball. After waiting a few minutes and Pikachu did not pop out it seemed he was happy in his new Ball. Ash smiled and shrunk the ball down attaching it to his belt.

"Thanks Gisale that was really nice of you."

"Your welcome Ash what are friends for after all. So shall we get rooms hear tonight it's already getting late and will head out after breakfast in the morning?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." So after enjoying a dinner together they headed to their separate rooms. Agreeing to meet at eight in the morning for breakfast.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
